


In Detention

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Claiming, Come Inflation, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Gangbang, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Name Calling, Omega Dean, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Teen Dean, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Dean's luck that he goes into his first Heat while in detention surrounded by Alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

His eyes kept flicking up to the clock on the wall and then over at the door. It was too hot in the room and his skin felt tight. Dean gripped the edge of the desk and shifted in his seat, struggling not to whine, as his gut clenched.

He needed water.

He needed water badly.

“Can I leave?” he made a move to stand but the teacher at the front of the room shook his head.

“Sit down, Mr. Winchester.” The command snapped out and he shakily lowered himself back into his chair with a low sound. It was closer to a broken, choked off whimper than anything else.

Dean pressed his forehead against the cool surface of his desk and struggled to control the need that was building inside him. It twisted in his guts and had his hole aching, clenching and leaking.

“Smell that?” one of the other guys in the detention room asked aloud to the room. Dean closed his eyes and focused on trying to calm his body but it wasn’t working.

He was going into Heat and the thick, tempting scent of  _so many Alphas_  had even more of his slick starting to gush out. It was soaking through his clothes and had them sticking to his skin as he slid on his seat when he moved.

“Ripe bitch.”

“Fuck. It  _smells so good_.” The words were growled and Dean’s eyes flew open when a hand gripped at the back of his neck.

“Please.” Dean gasped. He  _needed_  some kind of relief and there were more than enough Alphas there to help him. “Please.”

“It’s cruel to let a bitch in Heat suffer.”

He was tugged out of his seat, shuffled towards a sturdy wooden table that used to have books on it but now there was an empty spot he was being guided over. “Get those pants off.”

His pants and sopping wet underwear were down around his knees, hobbling him, as fingers pushed at his aching hole and sunk inside him. “Did you see how greedily he took those? Pretty little bitch so greedy for a fat, Alpha knot.”

Dean found himself shoving back and whining lowly, trying to entice the Alphas now surrounding him to fuck him. “Please.” It was needy and high, “I’m on fire.”

He hated Heats. He hated the lack of control and the need that was never sated. Now there were hands touching him, fingers fucking into him. When they disappeared he almost sobbed but the sound of a zipper and the large head of a cock against his hole had his heart stopping.

The Alpha behind him fucked forward with a growl, burying himself inside Dean’s wet hole in one stroke and filling Dean deliciously full. Dean moaned and gasped as he was roughly fucked over the desk, ass getting pounded by one of the Alphas in the room with him.

“Fuck his ass.”

“Knot that bitch up, Tom. Fuck him full.”

Dean could hear the wet sound of the Alpha’s cock moving through his slick but his body was practically humming at the rough treatment. He pressed his face to the table and lay there, bent over and exposed, as the Alpha’s knot finally caught inside him.

Warmth flooded his ass in thick ropes of come and the fire inside him cooled even as it continued burned lowly. He could still feel the need and want urging him as his own orgasm had him shooting his load onto the floor.

“How’s he feel?”

“Tight bitch. Just wait till you fuck him. Such a greedy hole.”

“I’ve thought about bending him over my car and fucking him in the parking lot but this works just as well.”

Dean glanced to the side and could see the Alpha teacher watching him being knotted. The man had made no move to stop the students under his watch and instead seemed aroused by the sight of Dean bent over the table getting fucked and possibly bred up.

“Make sure you don’t hurt him.” It was the only comment the man made and Dean closed his eyes, breathing quick and rough. “We want this bitch’s cunt to catch. It would be a waste to tear him.”

Occasionally the Alpha would grind against him, moaning and growling, until his knot popped free and another Alpha was quick to push inside his sloppy hole. Dean could feel the first Alpha’s come escaping his ass around the second Alpha’s cock but it didn’t deter the Alpha inside him.

Instead it felt like the Alpha fucking him was trying to fuck the first Alpha’s come out as it escaped down the backs of his thighs. Dean tried to shift but a strong had gripped the back of his neck forcing his body to go pliant with a low whimper.

“Take my cock. Take it like a good Omega bitch.”

It was a seemingly endless parade of Alphas fucking him, their curses and grunts almost drowning out the wet sound of his ass being pounded. “You see how many loads he’s taken? Greediest hole. Hungry for Alpha cocks and knots. We’re going to fuck this bitch full. Fuck him till he catches.”

“ _Alpha. Please…burning…please_.” Dean wanted relief, he  _needed_  it and his body was demanding it.

Another knot was forced inside his sore and aching ass, catching, as more come was shot inside him. Dean panted against the table and sobbed from overstimulation when a thick finger probed at the place his rim was stretched around a knot.

“Look how puffy and red it is now.”

“Did you see how sloppy he is? That’s how all Omegas should look. Thoroughly fucked and used with their pretty cunts gaping.”

There were more sounds of agreement but Dean was lost to sensation, need and the fire raging inside him to pay much attention. He barely made a sound when the Alpha inside him slipped free and come gushed out of his gaping hole.

“Detention is over.” His teacher spoke, “Hopefully a good fuck got the aggression out of you. At least for a while.”

There were a few laughs and footsteps as the Alphas left the room. Dean could only release low, needy sounds as his teacher guided him towards his desk where Dean was once more bent over.

“I’m impressed. It isn’t often I get to watch such a pretty Omega bitch take Alpha knot after Alpha knot until their little belly is bulging with come.”

Dean wasn’t even surprised when his teacher pushed inside him until the man was balls deep and releasing a pleased hum. A hand rubbed against the small swell of his belly.

“I’ll admit I like my Omegas sloppy and well fucked before I get my turn.” A hand pushed Dean down onto the desk as the Alpha teacher started to snap his hips forward. “You’re so wet around me.”

The sounds of sex quickly filled the room once more and Dean moaned. He weakly shoved his ass back and clenched down as his teacher continued to bury himself inside him. Dean wasn’t sure how long he lay there taking another cock until the knot started to tug at his rim and he keened, clawing at the desk and trying to shove himself back at the same time.

“Take my knot, Omega bitch. That’s it.” It shoved past his abused rim to tie them together and once more another load was being emptied inside him.

But this time a weight shoved him down onto the desk and teeth bit into the unmarked skin of his neck. His body shuddered through a dry orgasm and his ass clamped down on the Alpha’s knot, milking his teacher for every drop.

“It would be a waste to let you go.” The older man spoke as he licked at the blood Dean was sure was there from the claiming bite, “Especially an Omega who looks and takes so many cocks in such a beautiful manner.”

Dean lay there limply as he was touched and stroked, ass getting pumped full once more.

“Don’t worry, my new little Omega. I know plenty of Alphas. I’ll keep that greedy, slutty hole of yours filled and well fucked. I know just the place to tie you down and let you get used until you have nothing left to give.” A hand moved back to rub at his belly as Dean groaned lowly, eyes hooded and lips parted, as the cock inside him pulsed.


End file.
